Call Me Daddy
by Midnight Tears
Summary: Aya-Chan's death turns Ran's life into a downward spiral and atempts suicide. His life was miraculously saved by an 8 year old prodigy who has been abused. Will the rest of Weiss keep the young telekinetic or will Ran have to give him up?
1. Haunted Nightmares

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the WeiB characters or any of the Schwartz characters.  
  
Summary: This is basically just about how Ran is swallowed by his dreams and feels like no one cares about him. He felt that he needed to be loved so he takes a walk. Oh yea the characters are all 1 year older except for Nagi who is about 10 years old which will appear in later chapters.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*HAUNTED NIGHTMARES~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"AYA" I was sleeping on my bed still having the same nightmares over and over. When were they going to disappear? Did the devil have fun taking the pleasure in making me cry? "AYA DON'T LEAVE ME!!" I woke up by a familiar voice. I woke and was covered in sweat. I looked up and saw Omi rubbing my forehead with a damp cloth. Stroking it softly he whispered. "Are you alright Ran?" I just stared at him not giving him an answer. I kept on thinking of my sister. I felt miserable inside. I felt sick, so many emotions kept wandering in my head. "Ran? You look pale? Do you want something to drink?" I got up from my bed and ran as fast as I could to the bathroom were I gagged. Omi came behind me and stood against the frame. "You had that dream again, huh?" I continued to vomit even harder and I was feeling worse off than before. "Ran are you alright? Would you like something to drink?" as usual Omi was being courteous and stared at me again. "Hn" was all I gave him. That's usually the only answer that I ever gave him or anybody. They always tried to bud in with my life, but I wouldn't let them. What could they do? They can't do anything to help me. I am alone in this world. I have no one to love, no one to love me. All I knew was how to kill. "Ran?" Omi interrupted my thoughts. "Water would be fine" I said blankly. Omi smiled and headed towards the door "Alrighty then, one glass of water coming up!" Why was Omi trying to be so nice to me? It doesn't matter anymore. I collapsed on my bed staring out of my window. Again I was in the darkest place in the world.my mind. It seemed to play tricks on me and it made me cry. Taking my pillow I rolled on my stomach and began crying. Being away from my sister was the only thing that stayed in my head. It wouldn't leave. I needed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm sorry Ran. I am sorry for making you come to me every day, and making you constantly worry over me." Aya coughed and tears were appearing into Ran's eyes. "No.No!!! That isn't true. You .you never wasted my time.but what am I to do now?" Ran still hearing her sister breathe her last few breathes he stared away trying to fight his tears. he had to stay strong for her. He couldn't wait to see his sister smile when he brought her home to her party that old friends were going to be at. "Ran?" she spoke softly in a peaceful voice also with tears in her eyes. "Ran"- she was interrupted when Ran took her hand and kissed it gently. -"Ran.I love you," Hearing those dear words made Ran fail completely at hiding his tears. "I love you Aya.but I"- she placed her finger tip on his warm moist lips. She opened my hand and dropped something in it. I gasped "Your.your earring?" Why was she giving this to me? I was completely bewildered and shocked. "Do you want me to keep it?" I looked back at her and more tears filled my violet eyes. "These moments I will treasure." I finally spoke under my breath. "Good Ran, can you do something for me.please?" Aya stroked her finger tip along my wet cheeks. I couldn't say no this was her last request. "What do you need little sister?" Aya smiled them spoke with a calm tone "Can you put my earring in my left ear?" My eyes grew wide and I looked at the window and saw the moon again. "Sure.here you go" as I scooted over to her and put her earring in. She leaned over to me and mumbled a few words to me. They were not clear but I could understand. "Can you go to my side drawer and get my mirror, it should be on the left" she said as her voice was growing weaker. I didn't hesitate for a bit. I got up from her bed and opened her little drawer which sat a lovely old mirror. I wanted to give her a new mirror that looked just like it at her 'Welcome Home' party. ....... I couldn't wait to see the smile on your face......  
  
"Here you go." I handed the mirror to her. "Thank you Ran." She stared into it and smiled. I was still holding her hand and it was getting colder. Her skin was tight and I knew that it was almost time. I wanted to sound as calm as normal for her. She seemed to completely ignore the fact that her heart beat was slowing down. "So how does it look?" She turned to me twirling her braid around her fingers then smiled. "Perfect! Come Closer Ran I want you to see something," I scooted towards her again. "What is it?" I began to see tears forming in her ocean blue eyes. "Look into the mirror, what do you see?" I gazed upon the mirror but I didn't see anything, only a brother and a sister. "I.I don't get it. What is it that you are trying to show me.Aya?" Rubbing my forehead she put her weak arm around my shoulder and streams of tears came rolling down her eyes. "Don't you get it Ran?"- we both paused, I still don't understand where she was getting at "Ran look.we are one" I saw the picture but we were not one./ If we were my heart wouldn't have been so empty./ When I heard her say that we cried into each others arms. I understood what she meant though.in the left was my earring and in the right was hers. "Aya-I" I continued to stumble in the darkness forgetting the words that I was about to say. "Finding herself buried in my arms I stared at the ceiling and then rested my chin on her head. / I have to stay strong. I have to stay strong.for Aya./ I could feel her heart beat against my own.we were that close. "I.I am standing with you now." My tears ran into her silver hair. I felt her. she was cold and frail. She mumbled "Ran.don't.forget.we are.one" her heart was not beating against my own. / Is she dead? / that was my first thought. This couldn't be . she is not dead!!! WE ARE ONE!!! SHE SAID SO HERSELF!!! "AYA, come on.you gotta get up..Aya .we gotta go home" shaking with fear I was staring at her lifeless eyes "HELP!!!! SOMEBODY!!! ANYBODY!!! Help." In my arms was a lifeless girl.and in holding her was a lifeless man. She was supposed to come to the Koneko where we had set up a big party for her but that wasn't going to happen. She's dead. She is never coming back to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Later that Night~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I went home that night at 10:38 and everyone was there.waiting for the party to start.waiting for Aya. "Where is Aya," Omi asked me while he was holding a giant cake. I stood in silence. Tears began to fill my eyes and Ken noticed that I was crying That was alone inside. "Ran? Where is she? Is Aya still at the hospital?" If it were only that way! If she was only still at the hospital.I wouldn't have to be so sad, and overflown with darkness "She.She." more and more tears began to flow down my face, stinging my eyes, my cheeks I finally spoke with a weak whisper. "Aya died," with that no more was said. I went to my room and wept until the sun rose.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Ran? Ran? Wake up" I was waken up again to see the same face again that shown the darkness away. "Hn?" I sat up trying to wipe the tears from my eyes. "You were having another nightmare, Ran"- he paused for a second and then stroke his hands through my red bangs "Here is your water," Omi said looking a bit concerned. I completely ignored him and drank the glass of water in one big gulp. "Are you.ok? Do you want to talk about it?" He sat down on my bed and began to pick up my glass. "What could you do that could possibly help me?" I stated before falling back down on my bed and crying in my pillow again. I didn't care if Omi or if anyone else was there, I just wanted to be alone and embrace the darkness that always seemed to follow me as if it were my shadow. "Ran? (sigh) Ran you.cannot alter the past. You must use it to your advantage and make yourself stronger." Omi stood up and heard something coming form me. He couldn't quite make out what I was saying. "Leave my room" Omi paused.then he sat closer to me and took a wet cloth and began to dab my forehead. "I SAID LEAVE MY ROOM!!!" Omi sat up in an instant with a surprising, confused look on his small face. "But.but Ran" I immediately got my desk lamp and aimed it towards the caramel haired boy getting ready to throw. "But Ran," I threw it not caring if it hit Omi. He quickly dodged it and it shattered as it hit the door. All those broken pieces on the floor didn't make me mad, I didn't bother to pick it up. I just decided to go get my pillow and lie back down on my bed and cry my heart out. Not knowing what was going on around the house I continued to cry.  
  
I was I the darkest place ever.my mind.it was a disgusting place to be. But it seemed to satisfy my needs. I was the only person that I could talk too. Everyone only pretended to care.I knew that no one really cared about my feelings. No one understood of how I felt. Sure they did have a loved one that died but they still have people who cared about them. I had no one, who ever truly loved me. " I hate myself!!!  
  
I HATE EVERYONE!!! I CANNOT!!! I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS!!! "AYA .YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME!!!- but you are not" this death was my fault.if I hadn't been in such a hurry to leave the carnival she wouldn't have been ran over. Right as that damn car came.I should've jumped infront of her! "IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME WHO WAS IN A COMA! NOT HER!!!" I the crimson strands on my head and attempted to pull them all out. The clouds grew darker and my mind became more dangerous. No one cares. I don't care about anyone. What's left for me now? What's this life for? I rolled over to my right side and I wanted to cry again. The tears wouldn't come to me. Crying seems to calm me down. It soothes my soul. I cried in myself to sleep and I also cried in my sleep. The nightmares were so bad that it was just too much for me to handle.  
  
Little Omi was running down the hall still frightened and shocked of what Ran did to him. He dashed down the hall hoping that someone could help Ran. Down his arm he noticed that there was a river of blood flowing from where Ran threw the lamp. Omi thought that it missed him completely, but he was wrong, there was a big piece of glass stuck in his arm. He knew that Ran needed help and fast. "YO-TAN" Omi was dashing towards Yohji's apartment. "Yo-tan!" Omi stopped at his door and panted frantically. He pounded at the door waiting for a response from the lanky blonde. 'KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!' "YOHJI ARE YOU THERE? IT'S ME OMI!!!" still no response. Omi decided to take a little peek into Yohji's room to see if he could wake him up. "Huh? Where the heck is he?" looking inside of the messy room Omi came inside and wandered around to see if Yohji was there. "OWW!!!" Omi had apparently tripped on one of Yohji's pairs of leather jeans. "What the freak? Yohji should really clean his room." Omi tripped again and felt something to clean his wound with. He turned the light switch on and looked at what he was holding one of Yohji's leather thongs. "AH! AH! AH! AH! LEATHER THONG! EWW.EWW.EWW!!!" Omi scrambled away trying to get the many thongs and other junk off of him. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Omi shrieked still trying to get out of the mess of Yohji's junk. Yohji was on his way upstairs when he heard screaming in his room. Yohji immediately ran into his room seeing Omi in his dirty laundry. "OMI?! WHAT TH HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" Yohji ran over to Omi still looking bewildered. "Omi.did you run out of underwear?" Yohji smirked while taking off his sunglasses and held his hand up to Omi. "NO YOHJI!!! WHY WOULD I WANT TO WEAR ONE OF YOUR PLAYBOY LEATHER THONGS!?" Omi hissed back at Yohji who was apparently thinking that Omi had turned into a bad boy. "Are you going to help me or are you going to ridicule me of something that isn't true?" Omi still was trying to get out of the dirty laundry. Yohji decided to help Omi out of the dirty laundry pile before the poor boy would suffocate. After Omi was out of the nasty smelling pile of shit that was Yohji's trash and laundry and other crud Yohji left Omi in his room. "Where are you leaving in such a hurry? Need to finish sleeping with one of your girlfriends?" Omi giggled while watching Yohji leave his room. "Hahahahahaha, Hai! Na I am really just going to take her home. See ya later Omi. Don't get into too much trouble." Yohji winked then left again hurrying downstairs to get his girlfriend.  
  
/ I don't understand why he needs so many girlfriends. / Omi thought while shoving Yohji's thong collection to the side. He figured that Ken would help him that Ken would help him. / Sure Ken would help, is always there for us!!/ Omi ran down the hall strolling towards Kens room and heard crying coming from Ran's room. Hearing Ran cry made Omi concerned and more afraid that Ran would do something stupid. After hearing the cries and moans coming from Ran's room he immediately sprinted to Ken's room.  
  
/ Why her.why me? / I kept thinking to myself./ She never asked for much. Why doesn't anyone else feel like the way I do? I just want to lie here and die. I want to be with my sister. I want to see her smile again. / I looked out the window and screamed at the top of my lungs. "Why did you leave me Aya. I wanted to see the smile on your face when you came back home to the Koneko and see your party and al the decorations. I wanted to see you smile. But.but you didn't .you died right there in my arms.  
  
Life was complicated.it wasn't supposed to be like this. It would wonderful if I was able to still have her in my arms. What did she mean when she said 'We are one?' that same question also kept repeating itself. My mind is so dark and so is my heart. "AYA!!!! WHY DID YOU LEAVE!!!" I fell onto my bed and cried. Crying satisfied me so much. But this time it wasn't enough. I gazed down at the floor and still found the broken lamp and I got up from my bed and walked over to the broken pieces. /This lamp.we have so much in common, and so much difference. / I picked up one of the pieces and observed it carefully. "We are both shattered and broken.but yet.you can be glued back together and look brand new." I glared at the piece of glass and swiped it across my arm. Soon enough I watched slowly as the blood trickled down my arm. It seemed that this satisfied my even more. This stopped made me cry even more. I enjoyed crying because if I didn't cry then I would stay sad. /I was shattered just like that lamp. It can be put back together.yet I cannot, for I am a forbidden lover and an angel of death. / Staring at the dark sky through my window helped me find out how I can be reunited with Aya. Placing one of the glass objects I my hand stabbed my wrist and the blood dripped on my carpet. I punched the window sending it shattering too. Omi had obviously heard of it since there was pounding on my door. "RAN! RAN! PLEASE LET ME IN!" Omi yelled as loud as possible hoping that I wouldn't do anything stupid. I ignored his care and his concern for it didn't matter. I stepped over the window placing my foot on the frame. / This is.this is the right thing to do. /  
  
Omi ran as fast as his little body allowed him and sprinted infront of Ken's door. Omi knew that it would take every ounce in his body to wake Ken up. He was a very heavy sleeper just like Yohji, only worse. "KEN-KUN!!! KEN-KUN!!! PLEASE WAKE UP!!!" Omi cried out like a little child. A snore was heard after what Omi had said. 'KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!' / man, Ken is worse than Yohji./ Omi thought to himself then continued pounding on Ken's door. Finally he heard a groggy like voice speak out. "WhhhHHHaaaAAAtttTTT!??" Omi panicked and had to hurry because he knew that Ran was going to kill himself. "IT'S AN EMERGENCY!!!" I heard footsteps coming from the room. Ken knew that there was something wrong with Omi. He could hear the worry in his voice. "What is it this time? Did Yohji get drunk again? Did he throw up in Ran's car again?" Ken joked around not sounding to serious. "RAN'S ABOUT TO KILL HIMSELF!" Omi yelled trying to get Ken's attention. "HE IS WHAT!!!" Ken sounded much more alert as his footsteps grew louder and faster. Opening the door as fast as he could he slammed the door into Omi's face (on accident of course ^-^) "OOW!!" Omi fell onto the floor. Ken knelt down to pick up Omi. "Heh, guess I don't know my own strength, sorry Omi." There wasn't much time left before Ran would kill himself, and they would be too late. They had to save their leader from his troubles.from his heart.  
  
Omi and Ken ran as fast as possible and heard noises coming from Ran's apartment. "What's going on in there? Is he breaking windows?" Ken asked while he watched Omi pound on the door. He decided that he would do the talking considering he and Ran talked the most out of all of the WeiB members. "RAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Ken shouted random questions at Ran. "RAN! ARE YOU IN THERE?" still silence. "RAN PLEASE OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!!" Omi cursed at Ran trying to get him out. They finally heard something from the room and listened to Ran speak.  
  
"I AM GETTING READY TO REUNITE WITH MY SISTER" Ran shouted as tears flowed down his pale cheeks. He really did care about WeiB but he wanted his sister more than anything. Seeing her smile was all that mattered, even it meant killing himself. "Reunite with his sister?" What does he mean by that Ken-kun?" Omi looked at Ken with his big blue eyes. "I dunno know. I thought she was- OH NO!!!" as soon as Ken came into realization he and Omi realized that they had to save him. They tried their hardest to break the door down ,hoping that they would get there int time before Ran killed himself. "ONE.TWO...THREE.!"with no success they didn't break it down so they had to try again to save their leader. "THIS TIME WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!!! FOR RAN." Ken stated as we were about to do our final push. "Alright for Ran." Omi nodded. With slit wrists still constantly bleed Ran knew that they were about to break the door down so he had to do this fast. /Why am I so scared to do this? Why am I shaking? I have never feared of dying before.why am I now?/ NO I AM NOT AFRAID TO DIE!!!" Ran stood over the frame getting ready to take a leap of faith. /This is the right thing to do/ with that Ran took his other leg and glared down onto the road. (sigh) "I am coming for you.Aya" there he jumped and stared at the Koneko, waiting for his time to die. "ONE...TWO .THREE." Omi and Ken both shouted in unison and broke Ran's door down. "Where is he?" Ken looked around Ran's room to find nothing. "Oh my God..his carpet." Omi pointed to the crimson blood stains that soaked into Ran's floor. "RAN!" Ken sprinted towards the window where Ran had punched and jumped out of. "OH NO.RAN!!! RAN!!!" Omi's voice echoed through the night sky as Omi and Ken stumbled over the window to see an out-cold bleeding lifeless body. They were too late and, Ran stared out at them then at the midnight sky filled with stars seeing Aya's face once more.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TBC~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Will Ran get his dream come true or what will fate take him another direction? (well duh) Anyway I hope you enjoyed my story! It took awhile. I KNOW THAT IT SUX but hey that's because this is my first fanfic ever. Oh well PLEASE READ & REVIEW THE ON COMING CHAPTERS!!! I wanted this chapter to be really long but I guess that didn't happen huh? Oh yea I know that Aya really wakes up at the end of the series, but hey I wanted to try something new. So this fic is going to have.hm about two more chapters.hopefully.UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!SAYONARA!!!!  
  
Arigato!!!!! ^_~ 


	2. Within the Picture Frame

Disclaimers: I do not own any of WeiB or Schwarz so (yawn) lets continue the fic!!! ^_~  
Chapter 2:  
  
Within the Picture Frame....  
I . I'm coming little sister. I gazed at the moon and at the blue midnight sky that lustered with stars and saw your face once more.  
  
"RAN!!!!" Ken cried rushing down the stairs coming to get Ran. "." Omi was speechless of what he had seen. He always looked up to Ran. "OMI, CALL AN AMBULANCE!!! HURRY!!!" Ken was hoping that they would be able to save Ran if he was dead or not. "He.he killed himself, but why?" Omi started to shake from head to toe. Picking up the phone he dialed 911 with a trembling voice and shaking fingers. "Moshi moshi.We have an emergency.uh huh.yes.uh what happened? He um.he um. / come on Omi think of a good lie! / Someone fell through the window! Alight.arigato" Omi hung up the phone and sprinted to the front to tell Ken. Omi peeked into the bathroom finding a green, at same time pale, Ken throwing up everything that he had from the past day.  
  
Coming up the driveway was Yohji in his sports car opening the garage door. He was exhausted from his night out and was ready to crash on his own bed. What he saw lying right infront of him was an out cold man with slit wrists and broken bones. "WHAT THE HELL!" Yohji jumped out of his car and went immediately to help his fearless leader. "Ran? Ran what happened to you?" He picked up Ran and started shaking him lightly so he wouldn't do anymore damage to his broken body. "Huh?" he looked up to Ran's window and knew at that first thought that Ran had committed suicide. Not too far behind was a pale Ken who was running out the door hoping that he could help Ran. "Yohji?... YOHJI!!!" Ken walked towards Yohji and knelt down beside him. "Ken. WHAT HAPPENED TO RAN?!" Yohji cried and slowly began to cry. He held Ran in his arms and was overwhelmed of what happened. "I love.I loved Ran more than anything...why did he leave me like that?" Yohji whispered and stared at Ken who was soon crying with Yohji. "I.I am sorry .Yohji." Ken stated blankly with his head bent down to where you see his face, only to hear his cries. Shortly after that Omi broke slightly from his shock and came running outside of the Koneko. "Gomen nasai. gomen nasai Ran" Omi spoke so softly that no one could here him. At that Ken stood up and hurried inside. He was sick thinking that their leader would try to kill himself. seeing the lifeless body made his stomach churn. As he was running he turned around and yelled out to Omi who was stepping inside to leave Yohji at peace. "OMI!!! DID YOU THE CALL AMBULANCE?!" Omi stared at Ken and answered sweetly still shaken. "Yes Ken.don't worry they will be here in no time at all. "Good" Ken looked relieved and then smiled. "Yohji-kun.are you going to be okay?" Omi gently put his hand on Yohji's shoulder. No answer.  
  
Soon enough the ambulance arrived and they pulled the stretcher out of the vehicle and drove to the hospital. Normally they wouldn't allow all those people in the truck, but Yohji wouldn't let Ran go. "Don't worry.we are bringing you a miracle." Yohji spoke softly in Ran's ear hoping that he would hear those few words. Rushing with Ran on the bed they hurried to the nearest available room to get him some blood and an oxygen mask for Ran had lost a lot of blood. So many surgeons ran in and out of Ran's room and they were beginning to wonder if he was going to make it or not.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*7 hours later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Omi was asleep and Ken was sitting in silence. They were in the room with Ran and Yohji was still holding him against his chest. It was beautiful to see Yohji held onto Ran close to his heart to make sure that he could always feel the beat.the connection between them. We wanted to get the news as son as possible, not leaving Ran behind. Ran always was with us and made sure that we had everything that we needed.so it was time for the rest of WeiB to watch out for him. "Please don't die.please don't die" was all that Yohji said that entire night. He didn't want to lose anymore loved ones. He didn't want to live a life without love. Opening the door silently the bearer of bad news walked in. "So what's with him doc? Is he going to survive?" Omi woke up and ran to the doctor pulling him by the collar. "Omi calm down" Ken shook Omi trying to let the doctor loose. "Ahem.well he has certainly had tremendous blood loss and well, with his slit wrists and all." there was a pause and complete silence. "We don't think so." With those words Yohji broke down into tears and buried his head into Ran's chest. "HE'S NOT GOING TO DIE!!! HE IS GOING TO LIVE YOU MOFO DOCTOR!!! WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" Yohji was so furious of what the doctor had said that he threw the vase that was on Ran's bed at the wall. Omi and Ken stared at Yohji and saw the hurt in his eyes. "Yohji.gomen nasai.please understand. there is nothing that we can do." He looked around at us and opened the door. "He's in a coma and shortly he would de from so much blood loss." The doctor stepped outside of the room getting ready to close the door right before Ken spoke. "Isn't there anything you can do?! PLEAE TELL US!" Ken walked up to the doctor and gazed into his eyes. "I am sorry.but he won't live forever.that is just the way life works" the doctor smirked then closed the door walking down the hall. He left the three members of WeiB behind in the pitch black room getting back to work. We were all stunned, it seemed that he didn't care!!! It made Yohji totally pissed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~THREE HOURS LATER~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It was 10:34 in the morning and the sun woke us all up. Not only did the sun wake us up but a long beep from the monitor awoke us also. Hearing that Yohji darted from where he was sleeping to Ran and mumbled, "He..he is dead.No this cant be.." We all paused "Ran.left us"- Omi drifted to the window and watched the sun rise. "Yes.but now.he is dancing. with his sister once again.." Ken spoke softly and rubbed Yohji's neck.  
  
/Where am I.am I dead? What happened?/ was I in the bed surrounded be darkness. I couldn't see anything. I felt no pain.I saw her.my sister was with me. "Hello Ran.it has been long." I saw my sister smile.it was the most beautiful smile she has ever worn. her face shown away the darkness. "I missed you Aya.but now we are together." I paused and fell silent. I saw another face approach the bed. I didn't know who it was. It took away my sister, the darkness took her away. "AYA!!!DONT LEAVE ME!!!" I got up from my bed and didn't know where to go.I was just swept by the darkness once again.We were not together like I thought we were going to be. I saw Aya's face again and I moaned.I fell to my knees and cried./Crying satisfies my soul/ I thought to myself. Where I was sitting was a giant dark hole.and there was a never ending cloud of darkness roaming inside and out my body. The hole swallowed me up and I stumbled into the hole of my heart. A picture of my sister went right passed me.for I was in the darkest place of all.my mind. I glared at the darkness around me not caring where I would end up. Within the picture frame.I forgotten all there names.I just drink some of her peace and hear her voice that says 'all I want is you' I saw a light driving me way from the darkness.it saved me.....it saved me.  
Just as the two members of WeiB where about to leave the room with broken hearts they watched Yohji still holding Ran hoping that his love would be enough to save him.to bring him back. "Yohji-kun.there is nothing that we can do." Omi tried to budge Yohji off of a dead Ran. "Yohji.he is happy now.please let him go. We cannot alter the past." Yohji punched Omi in the eye and sent him falling to the ground. "IKU!!!" Yohji yelled. "Yohji! That was uncalled for, here Omi" Ken helped Omi up form the ground. Yohji had so many emotions in his eyes and his heart. His eyes said that he was angry.his mind said what can I do now? His heart is filled with sadness and despair. He let go of the lifeless body and kissed Ran's head gently. We were heading for the door with broken hearts, shattered lives and rivers of darkness.  
  
' Beep.........beep..beep.beep.beep.beep.beep.beep.'  
  
We all turned around with the same 'OH MY GOD IT'S A MIRACLE!' look on our faces. Ran's heart rate machine was beeping at a normal rate. Ran was alive.he came back to us.he came back.It was a miracle.  
  
My eyes slowly began to open.and I saw none other than three men standing at my bed. There was a small one with caramel hair and big blue eyes and had a huge happy smile. The one next to him was a man with a soccer jersey on with chocolate hair and eyes. There also a tall blonde haired man his eyes were the most beautiful that I have ever seen. "RAN!!! RAN YOU ARE ALIVE!!!" the blonde jumped on my bed and hugged me tightly. Observing the blonde I started to look at my bandages and casts. I stared at the blonde and the little caramel haired boy ran up to me and hugged me also. "Oh Ran-kun!!! I knew that you would come back to us!" I stared blankly at him then spoke silently "I died? The soccer star cam up and massaged my back gently "Yea.it seemed like because the machine stopped.but we are glad you are back Ran" complete silence "Why am I here?" I asked without hesitation. They looked at each other thinking that wouldn't have forgotten. The blonde stood up and threw his arm around my shoulder. "Well.I guess you could say that you fell out your window." Yohji smirked. "Hn" was all I said. I looked up and found the ceiling very interesting. "Then why are my arms sliced up?" I stuck my arm out and showed the three men my arms. "Yea, we didn't want to tell you this but basically you tried to kill yourself. gomen nasai." Ken bowed his head and walked to the corner of the room.  
  
I thought for awhile../ What's going on here? I never fell out of a window.I am very confused. I am lost. I never killed myself. Who exactly was that girl? What did she want? / My thoughts were interrupted when the caramel headed boy sat down next to me and played with my red hair. "Don't worry about that Ran-kun. do you need anything?" Omi got up and headed towards the door. "I.I have a question." I mumbled. The others stared at each other then at me. "Shoot" Ken spoke and came next to me. "(sigh) Why do you keep calling Ran?" They paused and their eyes were bigger than their faces. They didn't know how to answer that.it confused them just as much as it confused me. Finally after 5 minutes the blonde arose and said "Uh, Ran that is your name.isn't it?" the blonde wandered around the room. "I dunno.come to think of it..."- I paused and the others leaned over too hear what I had to say -"I don't."- I was interrupted again "Um.who are you and what did you do with Ran?" the blonde smirked and looked at me like he had never seen me before. "The question is who am I?" with all of their movements gone they were silent. "What is that supposed to mean? Omi was still playing with my bangs. /Where have I met you? / "What is the connection between us?" staring blankly. "Are you serious Ran?" Ken asked coming closer to me with a suspicious look I his eyes. I turned my cheek away from them and I said under my breath trying to get some kind of answer. I finally asked them...  
  
"The question is..who are you?"  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TBC~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Wow that took me awhile.gomen nasai, this chapter was too short also.But I promise that it will get better I promise! I haven't even started on the main part of this story! So this is my 1st part of the story and I hope that you all enjoyed it..If any of you were wondering Ran has amnesia. Oh well.will he remember them or not.hmm decisions, decisions. Any like I said before I hope that you enjoyed it and READ MY OTHER CHAPTERS THAT I WILL POST UP!!! Please?! *o* ^_~ well that is it for now .sayonara!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Arigato~*~*~*~*~ *~ 


	3. YOU MUST READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT!

here's the deal i'm the friend who has been uploading call me daddy for midnight tears no it is not my fault it's all smashed together i think it's because i'm uploading from microsoft word well anyway the reason i'm writing this is because midnight tears is putting call me daddy on hiatus sorry but we're writing another story that is called completely eclipsed probably the first chapter will be up as early as sunday so please read that it's under the pen name farfie-chanandnagi-chan well i g2g bye-bye for now 


End file.
